The Winx Club - The New Girls
by Riverfeather123
Summary: After completing Sirenix, the winx discover a group of girls that is a lot like them. The winx thought they were friendly and innocent, but were they wrong? Or is it the other way around? Please read and review! Thank You!


**Read:** **I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS (THE ONES LISTED BELOW AND SOME ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS OF WHOM I WILL MENTION LATER) AND THEIR STORIES. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE ADVICE AND TO SEE IF MY WRITING IS GOOD OR NOT.** **THANK YOU!**

**BY: RIVERFEATHER123**

~ **Characters** ~  
- Destiny: She has long dark brown hair and freckles. She has two strips of her hair braided and wrapped around her head until they reached the back of her head where the clip pinned them together. She is wearing normal denim shorts, with a strapless top that is cut diagonally with most of the right side of her stomach showing. The shirt is a mix between normal and light blue. It sparkled and there is an extraordinary dark blue diamond in the middle-top of her shirt. She has heals (high heels) that wrapped straps up to her knee (like Stella's enchantix shoes) that was the same color as her shirt. She is wearing an arm band on her right arm that has a bunch of small light blue diamonds dangling from it and in the middle is a bigger dark blue diamond, like the one on her shirt. Light blue, curved wires wraps around her forehead and disappears under her hair. Those wires supported a dark blue diamond that rested in the middle of those bars on her forehead, like the head thing Aisha wore in her harmonix form. Her lips are a light pink and she has pale, beautiful skin. She has bright ice blue eyes, lighter than her shirt, with a rim of dark sea blue surrounding her iris. Around her pupil, are small rays of glowing, forest life green wrapping completely around the center of her eye. She is wearing a light blue ring around her ring finger on her right hand, and her nails are painted dark blue. She has a little bit of blue (same color as her shirt) eyeshadow on. Her signature color is blue. She is the fairy of **water** and ice. She is the guardian of night. She is the keeper of the watergem.

- Serena: Long, wavy, light blonde hair with more dark blonde hair highlights. It is down and pulled back into a half-ponytail. Eyes: Dark green outlining iris, hazel in the middle (Iris), Rays of golden yellow coming from pupil. Signature color is golden yellow. Is the fairy of **light** and electricity. Is the guardian of day. Is the keeper of the sunray. Outfit: a yellow tube-top shirt with a red star on the center-top part of her shirt, with her straps hanging off her shoulders. The shirt covers everything just above her belly button and above. She is wearing denim shorts and has yellow heals (high heels) with straps that goes up to her knees (Like Stella's enchantix shoes). Other info: She has yellow nail polish on her fingers and a yellow ring around her ring finger on her right hand. She has a bracelet with a red star on it. She has pale, (not as pale as Destiny) clear skin. She has a little bit of yellow eyeshadow on.

- Jessica: Long, strait, golden blonde hair with lighter blonde highlights. It is down, and she has long bangs that is parted equally to both sides of her head. Eyes: Dark storm gray outlining iris, baby blue in the middle (Iris), Rays of light gray coming out of pupil. Signature color is Gray. Is the fairy of **wind** and air. Is the guardian of the sky. Is the keeper of the skybreeze. Outfit: A gray tang top that is cut strait down through the middle. She is wearing a white under shirt and there is a white circle on the center-top of her shirt. She has denim shorts and she was wearing white heals (high heals) with straps that go up to her knees (Like Stella's enchantix shoes). Other info: She has gray nail polish on and a white ring around her ring finger on her right hand. She has a bracelet with a white circle on it and pale (the same a Serena's), clear skin. She has a little bit of silver eyeshadow on.

- Scarlett: Long, fire orange, curly hair with dark blonde highlights. She has her hair french braided to the side of her head. Eyes: Dark red outlining iris, dark auburn in the middle (Iris), Rays of light red coming from pupil. Signature color is red. Is the fairy of **fire** and flame. Is the guardian of heat. Is the keeper of the firestone. Outfit: A red tang top with straps that go around her neck, starting from the top-center part of her shirt, where there is a yellow flame symbol. She is wearing denim shorts, and red heals (high heals) with straps that go up to her knees (like Stella's enchantix shoes). Other info: She is wearing red nail polish and a red ring around her ring finger of her right hand. She has an bracelet with a red flame symbol on it. She has pale (like Serena's and Jessica's) clear skin. She has a couple freckles spread throughout her face. She has a little bit of red eyeshadow on.

- Talia: Long, fire orange, strait hair. He hair is down with an orange headband in. Eyes: Dark orange outlining iris, hazel in the middle (Iris), Rays of bright red coming from pupil. Signature color is orange. Is the fairy of **sparks** and ashes. Is the guardian of energy. Is the keeper of the sparksheart. Outfit: An orange shirt with only one (about one inch thick) strap on her right shoulder. She is wearing denim shorts and has a dark gray square on the middle-top of her shirt. She has heal (high heal) with straps that go up to her knees (like Stella's enchantix shoes). Other info: She is wearing orange nail polish and an orange ring around her ring finger of her right hand. She had pale (like Destiny's) clear skin, and freckles spread all across her face. She has a little bit of orange eyeshadow on and an bracelet with a dark gray square on it.

- Jasmine: Long, dark brown hair, wavy (always up in ponytails). Her hair, as usual, is up in a pony tail. Eyes: Black outlining the iris, light gray in middle (Iris), Rays of dark gray coming from pupil. Signature color is black. Darker skin. Is the fairy of smoke and thunder. Is the guardian of clouds. Is the keeper of the smokestar. Outfit: A dark gray tang top with a purple strap around the waste and a purple triangle on the top-center part of her shirt. She is wearing denim shorts, and dark gray heals (high heals) that have straps wrapping up to her knees (like Stella's enchantix shoes). Other info: She has dark gray nail polish on and a dark gray ring on her ring finger of her right hand. She is wearing a bracelet with a purple triangle on it. She has dark (Not african american, but dark skin) clear skin. She has a little bit of purple eye shadow on.

BTW: - Clear skin means no acne.  
- I know they are all wearing denim shorts (they are supposed to be) and that they have same accessories.  
- The bold means it is important.

~**Chapter 1 **~

"Winx!" shouted Bloom. "Look down there!"  
The girls looked toward the valley next to them as they were flying and noticed that a wizard was attacking a group of girls about their age.  
"Come On!" shouted Stella.  
The girls flew down and hit the wizard with some powerful spells. He fell back and got up with a glare on his face.  
"I'm not done with you, fairies!" yelled the wizard as he vanished into mid air.  
"Are you guys ok?" asked Bloom.  
"Fine," responded a girl with curly red hair and hazel eyes in sarcasm. "Thanks for asking!"  
"Sorry..." Bloom trailed off.  
"We're the winx," Stella said in a cheery voice with a smile on her face.  
"Hi," responded the girl with strait red hair.  
"Let us fully introduce ourselves," said Stella, as the girls that were attacked caught their breath and helped each other up. "I'm Stella, the fairy of the shining sun and princess of Salaria."  
"I'm Bloom, fairy of the fire flame and princess of Domino," Bloom introduced herself.  
"And I'm Tecna, fairy of technology," smiled Tecna.  
"I'm Musa, fairy of music," Musa introduced herself.  
"Hi. I'm Flora, the fairy of nature," said Flora, waving.  
"And I'm Aisha, fairy of waves and princess of Andros," Aisha smiled.  
The other girls smiled and began to introduce themselves.  
"Hello," started the girl that had strait red hair, like Bloom's in a way. "I'm Talia, the fairy of Sparks."  
"Hi. I'm Serena, the fairy of light," smiled Serena, the girl with wavy blonde hair and green eyes.  
"And I'm Jessica, the fairy of wind," Jessica introduced herself, the one with long strait blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"I'm Scarlett, the fairy of fire!" Smiled Scarlett, the one that first spoke to the winx after the battle.  
"Hi. I am Jasmine, the fairy of smoke. It's nice to meet you," said the girl with darker skin, and curly hair.  
"I'm Destiny, fairy of water," said Destiny in a friendly tone and a smile. She was the one with long dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Well it's nice to meet you all," started Bloom. "We were just headed to Alphia. You guys should come. I would love to introduce you to Mrs. Farigonda."  
"Sure!" agreed Serena with a welcoming smile on her face.  
Then, the girls flew to Alphia.

"Hi Mrs. Farigonda!" Bloom walked into Mrs. Farigonda's office.  
"Hello girls," Mrs. Farigonda looked at the new girls. "And who are these young ladies. Do they wish to attend Alphia?"  
"They were being attacked by a wizard and we helped them," Stella responded. "I don't know if they want to attend here though."  
They looked at the new girls waiting for their response.  
"Um sure!" smiled Jasmine.  
"Great!" said Stella. "We'll show you around while Mrs. Farigonda puts you in the school and organizes your schedules and rooms. Oh! And based on how well you fought today, you should be put into the advanced classes!"  
They all walked out of the room, where Stella and the winx started showing the new girls around.


End file.
